


Breakfast Conversation

by bibliophileemily



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Found Family, Gen, Gift Fic, Intergenerational friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophileemily/pseuds/bibliophileemily
Summary: Luke asks Jade a question.Set before the party leaves for the Absorption Gate.
Relationships: Jade Curtiss & Luke fon Fabre
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Breakfast Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProPinkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProPinkist/gifts).



> Written for the Tales of the Abyss Discord's Secret Santa 2020. ProPinkist asked for Jade being soft and paternal towards Luke, and I hope I delivered! Merry Christmas and happy holidays!

It was snowing, but that was no surprise. It's always winter in Keterburg.

Jade stirred a lemon slice into his tea before taking a sip. It was the perfect temperature, and he signed in contentment as the drink warmed his old bones. 

“Good morning, Jade!” Luke said as he walked over to his table in the hotel dining room. "Can I join you for breakfast?"

“Be my guest.”

Luke sat down, ordered breakfast from the waitress, then rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“You're certainly up early. Did you sleep well?” Jade asked. “Any nightmares last night?”

“No, thankfully. I actually slept OK. I just woke up early and couldn’t get back to sleep.” Luke scratched the back of his head. “Actually, since we’re alone, I was wondering if I could ask you something.”

“I won’t guarantee I’ll answer, but go ahead.”

“Who adopted Nephry? The Curtiss family adopted you, but they didn’t take her… how come?”

“Nephry wasn’t adopted,” Jade answered. “She stayed here in Keterburg with our parents.”

“Huh? You weren’t orphans?”

“Ah, I understand your confusion now. I wasn’t adopted because my birth parents were dead. They’re quite alive and well, actually.” Jade took a sip of his tea. “It’s not as common a practice now as it was twenty years ago, but couples could adopt children from other families if they were in need of an heir. The Curtisses are devout, so when the Score told them the only way they would have a son was through adoption, they started looking for a suitable child.”

“And they found you… I had no idea. That must have been so hard on your parents.”

“Oh, I’m sure they were all too happy to be rid of me,” Jade said, his mouth set in a hard line. He could never forget the look on his mother’s face when he came home that night, that fear mixed with revulsion. Not that it mattered; he hadn’t cared then, and he didn’t care now.

“I fear I’ve been a disappointment to both sets of parents,” he continued. “The Curtiss family adopted me explicitly to continue their family name, and I do not intend to have children.”

Luke stayed quiet, fiddling with his spoon and staring into his porridge. Jade decided not to rush him; he knew how cold and detached he sounded talking about his family, and surely Luke needed a bit of time to process that.

“It’s weird,” Luke said at last. “ You have two fathers and two mothers.”

That’s what he was stuck on? Jade couldn’t help smiling.

“I suppose I do have more parents than the average person does.”

Luke gave a half-smile. “I guess. It’s just weird because… well, because I don’t have any.”

Jade’s smile disappeared. “Luke…”

“I know, I know. My mom and dad took care of me for seven years. Me being a replica doesn’t invalidate the memories we’ve shared, but…” He sighed. “I wasn’t born. I was _created_. It’s just… kind of weird to think about it.”

Jade couldn’t help feeling a strange sort of tenderness for him. He wanted to say something that would be comforting, but he had no idea where to start. 

"Well, speaking as a person with two sets of parents," he said at last. "I can tell you that having them is somewhat overrated."

"Maybe." Luke shifted in his seat to watch the snow falling outside. "I used to look up to Master Van as… well, maybe not as a father figure, but as a big brother." He turned back to look at Jade. "But he was the one who created me. I guess that makes him kind of like my father."

Jade stared down into his tea cup. The thought of Van as Luke's father was disconcerting. Luke deserved someone better. And not only that, but if Van could be a sort of father, than that meant...

"I suppose by that logic, _I_ have just as much claim to being your father as Van does," he said.

"Yeah, I guess." Luke gave a wry smile. "I know you don't want to be my teacher, but you can't really escape being my dad."

_Dad._

The word echoed in Jade's mind, causing a strange sensation: a warm feeling in his chest, a sense of calm mixed with the slightest hint of terror, a softening of his usual cold demeanor.

Jade pushed it all away. He had neither time nor inclination to unpack what it meant. Soon the others would be awake, and it would be time to head to the Absorption Gate.

So Jade did what he always did to escape uncomfortable feelings--he laughed.

"I suppose I have no choice now that you've made up your mind. But I assure you, I _will_ be a strict parent."

"I wouldn’t expect anything less. I think I’d be scared if you tried to play catch with me or something.” Luke stood up and pushed his chair back in. “I’m going to see if Guy’s awake.”

“Good idea. I’m sure he’ll make for much more engaging conversation.”

“I don’t know about that. I’m glad I got to talk to you this morning, Jade. I feel like I know you a little better now.” Luke held up a hand. “See ya!”

Jade couldn’t have said anything even if Luke hadn’t gone away. Was this what Luke meant by stealing knowledge? Jade had assumed Luke meant he wanted practical knowledge, not personal information about Jade himself.

It didn’t matter, Jade decided as he leaned back in his chair and finished his tea. After all, if Luke saw him as a father, it was only natural for him to be curious. And maybe, deep down, Jade didn't actually mind imparting that knowledge.


End file.
